Honey is the sweetest whiskey flavor
by jadeemerald17
Summary: AU where Barry is Harrison's son and they own a bar together. Joe is down on his luck and decides to get a drink there and shares a connection with Harrison. This will most likely be very out of character since I'm not really used to writing yet but I couldn't help but get this idea out of my head. Will be Harrison/Joe. I hope it is enjoyed. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Joe was bored. He was just talked talked into eary retirement, not that he blamed anyone over it. Once he was shot he wasn't the same, he was slower and if he was honest with himself he was a little scared after that but his partner Eddie was still alive after he took the bullet meant for him and that was what mattered to him. Joe was lonely, he had no one in his life other than Eddie and his job and now that he had no job he felt empty, which is why he let Eddie talk him into going to a new bar in town. It was small and didn't seem very busy for a Saturday night, it might be just what he needed to relax again.

Joe felt comfortable the second he stepped foot in the bar it was small but had a completely relaxing feeling, it almost felt like a home.  
The next thing Joe noticed was the young man behind the counter and the bar staring at him, he looked around to notice he was the only one there which he would have found strange except he remembered this bar is still new most people might not even know about it yet. He took a seat at the bar where the young man was standing.

" Hi I'm Barry, what can I get you?" he had a bright smile and almost seemed like his personality was going to bubble over. " I'm Joe, uh I guess just a beer for now."

Barry filled a glass with beer while Joe got his wallet ready but Barry shook his head at him.  
" nope, first time customers get a free first drink."

Joe looked taken aback at that but put away the wallet. " Well that's very nice thank you Barry."

Barry smiled but shook his head again. " Don't thank me it was my dads idea, he's the one that opened the bar, and since it's just me and him running it figured it would be a nice way to kind of introduce ourselves to people."

Joe was about to ask more about his dad since Barry looked so young to him when he noticed a man walking over from a back room of the bar.  
He was tall and had wore glasses, Joe couldn't help but instantly feel like there was something special about the man, maybe it was the lines on his face that seemed to say he was prone to smile and laugh a lot that made Joe feel at ease without even speaking to him yet.

"Hey Barry I could use your help with unloading a few more boxes, I can take over out here if you want."

"Yeah no problem dad. It was nice meeting you Joe."

"You too kid." Joe turned his attention to the older taller man now in front of him and noticed he was being looked at as well.

"Hi, I'm Harrison Wells that was my son Barry.. and you're Joe he said?"

" Yeah I'm Joe." He wasn't trying to be short with the man but the more Joe looked the more stunning Harrison was. He had shocking blue eyes and a confidence about him that made Joe feel almost jealous of him. But also helped him open up a little more and eventually was able to talk about job and his problems.

"Well Joe I hate to rush you out but he are still kind of getting all this completely set up for more customers, I can get you another drink first if you'd like?"

" No No I'm fine, here" He pushed a couple of twenty dollar bills at Harrison who shook his head. But Joe insisted.

"Really I appreciate just relaxing I feel a lot better and I'd like to pay you, you're just opened I know you could use it." He was about to walk out when he made a split second decision and walked back to the bar.

"Hey, um,.. Harry?"

"Yes Joe? Do you want another drink after all?"

"No, actually... I was hoping I could just get your number before I head out."

Harrison's face lit up like it was Christmas and nodded. He grabbed a notepad and pen from under the bar somewhere and jotted his information down.

"I was worried you wouldn't ask, though I assumed I would see you again anyways."

Joe smiled and nodded and waved before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe was feeling a little nervous. He was going back and forth about when or if he should actually give Harrison a call, he was definitely attracted to the man and was sure there could really be a connection but was so unsure of how to really approach any about this new and impulsive attitude he was starting to have. He was about to get it over with and dial the number when he got a call from Eddie first.

" Hey Joe! I got a surprise for you tonight I need you to get dressed up and I'll be there in about twenty minutes, no arguing you're gonna love this just be ready." He hung up before Joe had a chance to say anything at all.

Joe was ready to go right as Eddie pulled up.

"Alright looking sharp! That's good, now let's get going shall we?"

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise Joe, in fact go ahead and close your eyes for a bit if you can."

"Ok don't open them just yet."

Joe heard a door closing behind him and Eddie was gently pushing him forwards a couple more steps before he was told he could finally open his eyes.

"Surprise!"

Joe was at Harrison's bar again only this time it was packed it seemed like the whole police force was there. Joe looked around there was cake and everyone had smiles and were clapping for him.

"It's your retirement party! I stopped in here a couple nights ago to ask Harrison if we could his bar for it."

"Wow... this is . great Eddie really great thank you."

"Anything for my partner, now come on man this is your party so lets get you some cake and drinks and good times huh?"

They walked up to the bar where Harrison and Barry were pretty busy but soon as Harrison saw them he beamed and walked over to them.

" Hey there's the man of the hour, what'll be? It's on the house for you Joe, for real this time it's a party so have a good time tonight."

Joe and Eddie ordered a couple drinks each and Harrison gave Joe a wink before going back to taking more ordered. Joe hoped Eddie had didn't notice the action but if he had he didn't say anything about it.

Joe was drunk. The night party went on longer than he would have figured and it was almost one in the morning when it finally started to wind down, Eddie was waving bye to everyone and went to give Joe a hug bye. He was going to give him a ride home but Joe said he had a few things he still wanted to do first so once everyone left we went up to Harrison again.

"Well I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight, no offense but you don't look like a man that unwinds too much."

Joe nodded. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the carefree attitude of the other man or both but he decided if it was a night just for him he was going to make the most of it and have more fun, he wasn't ready to go home and have nothing to do. He looked Harrison in his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Dance with me?"

Harrison raised his eyebrows in surprise. The music was still going and no one was there but he had a lot to take care of now but his thoughts were interrupted by Barry.

"Go ahead dad, I'll work on cleaning up you should have some fun too."

It was all Harrison needed and he leaped over the bar to the other side next to Joe and wasted no time starting the dance.

"You are really surprising, I took you as the type to wait for me to make the moves and yet here we are again.. still waiting on that call though."

Joe chuckled " Yeah sorry about that it's just.. I'm not really... used to this I mean I've never acted like this... I mean.." Joe sighed trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say but Harrison cut him off.

"Joe, it's fine really, I'm teasing we just met and I've been told I can be a tad... overbearing at times. When you're ready we can go on a date get to know each other all that stuff but I'm not in a hurry OK?"

Joe blinked a couple times. Harrison surprised him again. He was a fun loving, happy, goofy guy and then suddenly knew everything to say to seem serious and calm him down.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. We can go out, get to know each other better."

Harrison grinned and Joe would have sworn it was brighter than the sun.

"That sounds perfect, I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Joe woke up from his phone beeping at him. He ended up having one to many at the party and his head was pounding, he didn't even make it to his bedroom and ended up sleeping on the couch instead he sat up and answered his phone.

"Joe! How is it I had to learn you were hooking up with Harrison from his son?"

"We are not hooking up Eddie, it's just a date" Joe groaned he had slept late it was already 3 and he was planning on meeting Harrison at 5.

"look I got to go I'll call you later."

"Yeah you better man, cause if this works out you owe me big for bringing up the bar in the first place."

Joe hung up and got ready. He was feeling more nervous the closer it got to time to leave and decided the easiest thing to do would be to head out early and get this started. He pulled up to the restaurant about an hour early and said he needed a table for two people. He said and just ordered a couple drinks while he waited to calm his nerves. It seemed like the time went by way too fast when he ordered a third drink and saw Harrison walking towards him. He had a sparkle in his eyes and a smile that must have been contagious because Joe returned it quickly.

"Hey, started without me I see." He grinned when Joe gave a small laugh at that.

"Well to be honest I figured maybe if I got here first I'd be less nervous."

Harrison nodded at that and glanced at the menu quickly before seeming to decide what he was wanting.

"So, I thought after dinner we could catch a film? Barry is closing the bar tonight. Oh, you should probably know I already bought two movie tickets before I came here so... If that helps your decision?"

Joe laughed and shook his head slightly he should of known Harrison would start making bold moves too after first couple encounter they had.

" A movie sounds great Harrison...Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, I believe the point of a first date it so really get to know someone so ask away."

" Barry seems really supportive of you I mean he didn't ask any questions and now he's taking care of the bar tonight was it always like this?  
I mean... Has he just been fine with you being with men? What happened to his mother?"

Harrison tilted his head slightly and chewed his food thoughtfully before answering.

"Well... to be honest I don't know what happened to Barry's mother.. or father for that matter."

Joe raised his eyebrows in question and waited for Harrison to continue.

" There was a time in my life a long time ago that I wasn't at all how I am today. I was lonely, and I thought maybe it would pass maybe I could fix it but I has no one in my life and the men I tried to let in... didn't work out as I had hoped, I wasn't a pet person and I was actually pretty hard to get along with so I had no friends. I was starting to feel old and meaningless and like I would never accomplish anything, I was sinking into and almost gave into depression. Then, one day, I went for a jog at a park and I heard, this kid had fallen off a swing and was screaming his head off but then his dad ran to him scooped him up and hugged him and it was like magic healing for this kid. So I thought about it and I thought about it and I went and payed one of the agencies a visit and I met Barry, this small scared kid and after a very long and tedious process was able to adopt him."

"Wow, I mean that is amazing, he's very lucky."

Harrison shook his head. " I'm very lucky, that kid came into my life and took it over faster than anything, he's never acted out at me and when he was old enough to understand what love is and what sexual orientation is he never judged me, in fact he's set me up on a couple of blind dates before, which to be honest I though you might have been at first."

The both laughed. All nervousness had left Joe and he felt a surge of fondness towards the other man.

" So, what about you? Any kids or special people in your life?"

Joe paused a moment slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, no no not really, There's just Eddie. He was my partner before I retired... which you already knew because you met him first... I tried dating here and there but I honestly think it would have never worked out , my job would always come first. But now that I don't have that anymore.."  
He broke off his sentence and smiled at Harrison. It was only 10:00PM when the movie finished and Harrison was getting ready to head back to help Barry with the bar.

"Well as far as first dates go I'd say this one is probably my favorite."

Joe grinned and was about to say goodnight and get in his car when he stopped and turned, there was just something about the other man that made him feel bold and confident, maybe a little more straight forward and brash. Whatever it was Joe didn't care, he was having fun for once and was going to just go with it.

"How do you feel about kissing on the first date?"

Harrison doubled over laughing at the sudden question and Joe was certain he was about to literally die of embarrassment before Harrison closed the distance between them quickly after he collected himself.

"I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard with that... normally? I'd say I'm not into it honestly but since it seems we have a pretty nice connection I can make an exception."

Their lips met and even though it was soft and brief it was enough to set a fire in Joe's chest. He knew this was going to be something wonderful, he just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been just a little over a year since the fist date and Joe and seen and talked to Harrison nearly everyday. He was getting a little worried since he actually hadn't head from him at all today but understood sometimes people need a little space and didn't want to appear too clingy.  
It wasn't until after 11:00pm that he got a single text from Harrison that just simply told him to go to the bar and Joe wonderied what he was about to walk into.

"Hey Joe! Come on in, Dad is waiting for you out back but you should probably walk through the hall to get there.." Barry finished his sentence by rubbing the back of his neck. Joe would have commented on him acting a little off but he was already at the back door and saw why. There was a huge arrangement of candles and flowers around a table covered in all of Joe's favorite foods. His jaw dropped when he saw Harrison standing there dressed to impress rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"so... I take it this is why you haven't gotten ahold of me today?"  
"Yeah, sorry, I just figured it's been around a year ... we should really celebrate."

Joe grinned they ate and danced and talked and then Harrison asked if he wanted to stay over at his place. Once they got there Barry said goodnight to them and went to his room for bed while Harrison and Joe made som popcorn and got comfy on the couch for some movies. It had bee a couple more hours and Joe was so into the movies he almost didn't notice the pressure on his shoulde. He looked over to see Harrison passed out on him, drooling a little and little out a soft snore. Joe almost laughed but didn't want to disturb the tired man so he tried to adjust to a more comfortable position for both of them and let himself drift off as well. Joe woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs that made his mouth water, he got up and saw Harrison humming and working on breakfast.

"Ah, good you're up breakfast is almost done go ahead and have a seat." Joe almost laughed again, it was the lighthearted and sweet moments that made him happiest when he looked at his boyfriend and realised it was almost always this way with him. He actually did laugh out loud when Harrison handed him a plate.  
It was heart shaped pancakes with a smiley face made with the eggs and bacon. Harrison gave a wink and turned to go back to the stove when Joe grabbed his hand and pulled him into a deep kiss, he pressed their forheads together and looked into happy blue eyes infront of him.

"I love you."  
Harrison's eyes widened slightly in surprise but his whole face broke out into a huge grin before he kissed him again.  
"I love you too Joe."

Joe stayed over again that night, and the night after that and it got to the point he started bringing more of his things over and before either of them really noticed what was going on Joe had moved in and Barry had moved out so they could have a little more space and he had a friend that was looking for a roomate anyways.

Joe looked back on the first day he went into the bar every now and then and smiled. He had gone there to try and ease some weariness and never figured he would leave there with all he had now. Harrison was smiling at him and looked like he was thinking the same thing. Joe had felt this was going to be something special he just never expected it to be this special this fast but he wouldn't of traded it for anything.

Okay, so this is it I know it might not be great but I'm new at this and thought it was a cute idea. Thanks for reading!


End file.
